warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Willowpelt
Style Concerns Current * Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Bluestar's Prophecy, and A Dangerous Path ''sections could all be expanded * Needs some quotes * It says Darkstipe is Willowpelt's daughter. Darkstripe is a tom!!! 22:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Old * Template needs corrections Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ** Names are entered funny, fix Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ** Family is entered funny, fix Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ** Deadbooks is funky, needs to be checked. Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * Needs intro blurb bit Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be divided by book. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:34, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * Make sure categories are corrected. Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * Fire & Ice history is needed * A Dangerous Path history is needed Both done. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 23:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * Family Needs citations. Eyes? Do we have to say that she had ''unusual blue eys? I mean, cloudtail had blue eyes, and they weren't considered unusual. Didn't Frostfur and Snowfur have blue eyes? Just saying. EarthbenderTawny Style! 15:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I vote for it to be taken down. 03:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It's from the allegiances, so I don't see any need for it to be taken down. It may just mean that it was an unusual shade of blue. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 03:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I say leave it. It's not false, it's cited. I agree with Goldenpaw. I see no harm in leaving it. [[User:Moonflight|'Moon']][[User talk:Moonflight|'flight']] 00:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) It's strange, but cited. So I agree in the fact that it should stay. Cloverheart 23:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It should stay. [[User:Willowpool16|'W'''illow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|poo'l']] 23:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Know seeing everyone's sense, I agree, it was in the allegiances...sorry about that ;P EarthbenderTawny Style! 18:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I think it means she had a shade of blue not a lot of cats have. 02:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe by unusual they meant like a kinda turguoise-ish shade.[[User:Cardinalfire1234 |'Cardinal']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 |'fire']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 | '''My fluffy yellow cake!']] Mentor? It shouldn't say her mentor was Adderfang. It isn't confirmed. On the page cited, it says exactly this : Sparrowpelt and Adderfang paced restlessy, their pelts fluffed againt the chill. Their apprentices, Redpaw and Willowpaw, practiced battle moves at the edge of the clearing. That's the only mention of them for the entire page, so it could either be Sparrowpelt or Adderfang. We don't know for sure it was Adderfang, and unless anybody knows where there's a real cite, I'm opting to take it down. 20:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't just yet, I'm pretty sure I saw a reliable source somewhere, check out Adderfang's talk page. I think it might have been there. 01:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Nope. It's the same page. I even checked with my own copy! 19:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It must be Sparrowpelt, because if you check Redtail's page, his father is Adderfang, and cats are not allowed to train their kits. There is no rule against parents training their kits, but it is not the best choice. We can't cite who her mentor is, without more confirmation, because this isn't enough. 01:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Flowerleaf, it doesn't specify if her mentor is Sparrowpelt and Adderfang. I agree, Whitestorm, it's not against the rules and anyways, Willowpelt's father is Adderfang too anyways. I'm taking it down, there's no real cite! 03:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 21:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ok, Adderfang is NOT her mentor. all it says it that he mentored Thistleclaw, and only Thistleclaw. we shouldnt be told that Adder~ is her mentor on HER page, not adder's~ Cyndersong 22:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Cyndersong I can look into it. I will get back 2 you. Honeyleaf 21:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Patchpelt Can you really mate with your brother? Apparently Patchpelt and Willowpelt did...It's just...Yeah. -- 21:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't agree with it either, but it is what Vicky said, so we are going to stick with it. 22:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) i dont mean to be stingy or anything but i think her pelt looks...i dont know...i little too white and i disagree with the whole incest thing as well :P but whatever. yeah sry again but i think she should have at least a little more gray to her Jackie W. 00:31, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple That (^) should be taken up with PCA, please. TIt is also completely off-topic to the conversation. -- 21:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *shudders* Exactly what I was thinking. I wonder if maybe Vicky made a mistake typing the name or something? It just seems kinda odd..... He's not her cousin, or uncle, or nephew or anything like that, he's her BROTHER! And a way older brother at that. It's like you dad being your mate except slightly younger. Ewww. Paleclaw 12:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Daughter? Umm.....it says her daughter is Darkstripe......Darkstripes a boy......Kind of weird...... [[User:sugarplum99|'Sugarplum']] 17:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. 18:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Willowpelt and Spottedleaf I'm kinda stupid but, In which way are Spottedleaf and Willowpelt related? I forgot. Are they related? O.o Because in many cat's descriptions they say they're related to SkyClan because they're related to Willowpelt. Remind me! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 19:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's okay, Splashpelt. :) Yes, Willowpelt and Spottedleaf are sisters. -- 22:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) WILLOWPELT MATED WITH HER OWN BROTHER! How come she did? Take it to the forums, please. And though it was gross, it wasn't meant to be here. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) And someone already brought this up^^^ NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : In case anyone is having trouble finding said forums, Might I provide a link to guide your way. 20:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Family Tree Should Willowpelt's family tree thing include Tawnyspots as her mate and Darkstripe as her son? Or is there not enough room to do that? ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 23:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, Patchepalt was her brother AND her mate? O.o How old is she anyway? If one of her sons is Darkstripe, and he has had several apprentices in the original series, that must mean she is quite old. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Take speculation to the forums to discuss. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 08:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC)